Jumping Off Mountain Cliffs
by Valie
Summary: Sequel to 'The Edge of Family Reasoning'. AU. Murtagh seeks to end his captured brother's life but things don't go as planned. -Eragon/Murtagh, implied Eragon/Arya- -Slash- -Incest- -Non-con- -Violence- -Angst- -Dark themes-


**A/N:** [Written for Livejournal's springkink comm.] I thought _'The Edge of Family Reasoning'_ was too short and too interesting of a storyline to just let die off. So I continued it here with the only other Eragon prompt I had claimed. I actually went for a decent story here with action, fighting, and molesting all rolled around a decent plot. Perhaps it feels a little rushed, but I'm not all too great with novel length fics. I'm working on that though. One day I'll have great long fics, lol. o.o Let me know if anyone's OOC, btw. Should there be a sequel to this, btw? Maybe a conclusion to this storyline I have going? o.0? Feedback loved.

**Pairing(s):** Eragon/Murtagh, implied Eragon/Arya

**Prompt:** Eragon/Murtagh: humiliation - "Where were you when I needed you?"

**Spoilers:** None.

**Warnings:** AU, slash, incest, angst, dark themes, abuse, non-con, violence.

**Word count:** 1,766

---

**Jumping Off Mountain Cliffs**

The dragon rider's arms were bound painfully behind his back, his hands touching his elbows. His bare feet bled from the many cuts and scratches they'd received from the long march through the mountains. Eragon fought to keep his vision from swimming and his already raw throat from breathing too hard. Ahead of him, Murtagh rode atop a horse as two more followed behind Eragon, guards atop them to keep him an eye on the prisoner. If his will had been that of a weaker person, not only would have Eragon thrown himself over the cliffs they traversed, but he probably would have died weeks ago in his tiny cell. It wasn't exactly hope that kept him from dying, but an odd feeling that did. Like his magic that had once tickled the back of his subconscious, the feeling pulled at him, making him feel safe despite his hardship. A light at the end of a dark tunnel, so to speak.

Murtagh's horse paused up ahead and he could hear the guards behind him slow down as they reached where Murtagh now dismounted at. For the first time in hours, Eragon stopped walking, thankful for the rest. His brother approached him, his face dark and eerily quiet. He grabbed Eragon's arm roughly and pulled him forward roughly, pausing to signal for the guards to remain where they were. Confused, the younger brother followed his brother up ahead on the path, disappearing around a bend from view of the guards. The rocky path opened up to a wide clearing, hid by the surrounding mountains from regular view. At the opposite end from where they had entered, there was only open space as the rock gave way to a steep and very long fall.

"This is where it will end for you, brother." Murtagh said, pushing his brother into the middle of the clearing. "You won't leave here whole. Your body will lie broken and bloody on the rocks far below of here."

"Is that your grand plan then? Keep me battered and beaten in a small cell for gods know how long and then throw me off a cliff?" Eragon let a dry chuckle meant to mock his brother. "I thought you'd be more like Morzan when it came to murder."

"Don't speak of our father like that."

"He's no father of mine. Beside, were you not the one who told me the stories of his brutality and inhumane care for life?"

The older boy bit his lip in thought, remembering his father as he looked up at the darkening sky. "I'm not like father was." He finally said, softly.

"Then why are you doing all this?" Eragon shouted, immediately regretting it as his throat stung painfully and he coughed.

"You don't understand. I have to do this." Murtagh said, refusing to meet his brother's eyes.

"I understand that you are a mad man, same as Morzan."

Growling, Murtagh pushed his brother to the rocky floor, where Eragon hit his cheek on the ground, unable to throw his hands out to catch himself. His brother knelt beside him, waiting for him to meet his eyes. "I'm not mad, Eragon. I'm in love and it's disgusting."

The way his older brother looked at him made Eragon uneasy. "Love is not disgusting." He said quietly, thinking of Arya.

"It is when it's your own blood that you love. I'm a monster and you're my favorite thing to eat. To destroy the monster, one must destroy the treat so it has nothing to eat and starves to death."

"That is a very mad thought, brother." Eragon said, scowling.

"I've had enough of you! You've done nothing but bring me misery."

"I've done nothing to you to merit any of this. Was I not the one that told the dwarves and all the rest to trust you when no one would? Did I not stick up for you when others threaten you? Yet, you try to paint me off as this sick temptation because you know not how to channel your emotions?" Eragon paused as anger took over his thoughts. "What about me? Where were you when I needed you? Nowhere! I treat you as a brother and you punish me!"

"That's not fair! I had no idea where you were! Mother hid you from me!"

"She hid me from Morzan, not you!"

Murtagh didn't want to hear the argument, however. In his heart, his mother had hid Eragon from him. His anger broke then and he lashed out at the younger man, pushing him on his back and kissing him firmly. The older boy was tired of running from the feelings and thoughts that haunted him. If this was to be the last time he would be with his brother, in this life at least, then Murtagh was going to give into his inner desires - no matter how sick and tormented they were.

The younger man was surprised when his brother launched himself on him. Hands at his waist, pushing and pulling at clothes and skin. Panic flooded Eragon's mind and he bucked, trying to throw Murtagh off, but his body was fatigued from the long walk. His actions did little more to excite his brother as he removed his pants, leaving Eragon naked below the waist. Murtagh grasped his brother's penis and wrapped his mouth around it, sucking and licking it hungrily. Eragon gasped and cried out in disgust and protest, his body squirming as it tried to get away. Murtagh's gripped tighten on the shaft of his penis, making Eragon cry out in pain and ceasing his struggles.

"Sick...Monster..." Eragon gritted out as his body reluctantly reacted to his brother's mouth.

Grinning, Murtagh licked at the head of his brother's penis, making the other boy groan even as he scowled. "We've already established I am a monster." Stroking Eragon's hip gently, he smirked. "And this monster wants something more from his treat."

"Let him go!" A voice shouted from somewhere behind Murtagh.

Eragon saw, with a great amount of joy, Arya run at Murtagh with her sword drawn. Surprised and annoyed, Murtagh moved away from his brother, bringing his still sheathed sword up to block the elf's slashing sword. Rolling away, Murtagh got to his feet, blocking another swing of Arya's sword with his sheathed sword before finally getting his out. The princess came at Murtagh from low, aiming at his stomach but only managed to cut the fabric of his shirt as the boy jumped away. Spinning around to access the boy on the ground, Arya's heart broke at the disheveled and haggard sight of Eragon. He was dirty and bruised, and she was sure Eragon was under extreme distress with the way his arms were behind his back. His nose looked like it had been broken at some point, and was beginning to heal at awkward angle. The dragon rider was a pitiful and humiliating sight, but the elf princess didn't see that. She saw a young man who had survived despite the obvious abuse he had been put through.

Fiery anger washed through the princess as she completed her spin and quickly launched herself at Eragon's tormentor, moving at inhuman speeds. Her sword pierced Murtagh's sword forearm, going straight through to the other side and actually pierced right into his shoulder. Arya yanked the sword out, twisting as she pulled. Blood gushed from the wound, sending Murtagh into a bout of screams as his sword fell from his hand and he crumpled to his knees in pain. She would have finished the man off if her immediate concern wasn't Eragon. Kicking Murtagh in his face, Arya rushed to Eragon's side, rolling him gently to his side so she could cut the binds that held Eragon's forearms together.

"My princess hath arrived." Eragon said in a poor attempt at a joke as Arya helped him back into his pants.

"Eragon, we couldn't find you for so long, but Saphira felt you were still alive. Then at dawn, she happened to sense you as you trekked through the mountains." Arya said, either not getting the joke or ignoring it altogether. "I am sorry we weren't sooner, but we were quite a distance away."

"They drugged me with something. I wasn't able to sense or call Saphira or use my magic, I was blocked even from my own dreams." Eragon said, as the elf helped him to his feet. "Where is Saphira?"

Arya smiled at him gently. "Saphira is nearby. Let us go to her and get you someplace where we can heal your wounds."

"I doubt it possible to heal them all." The boy said glumly, thinking back to his long weeks in captivity.

"Nay, but we'll do our best." The princess took Eragon's hand and squeezed it softly.

"Don't think this is over!" Murtagh said, getting to his feet and grabbing his sword with his good hand. "Even if I bleed to death trying, I shall end you both." Pausing, he looked around in the rapidly darkening gloom. "Where are my guards?"

The elf looked coldly at Murtagh, making him shrink back slightly. "Dead." She answered before turning to the dragon rider. "Do you trust me, Eragon?" She asked in a low voice, moving toward the cliff edge.

"Shouldn't I be the one asking you that?" When Arya only stared at him, Eragon sighed. "Of course, I trust you."

"Jump then."

The dragon rider hadn't realized they were at the edge of the cliff. He looked down at the dizzying heights and almost protested the command, but Arya was already jumping and pulling him with her. He closed his eyes as they fell through the air, feeling as if they were falling into oblivion. Together, they fell forever. Somewhere in the distance, Murtagh shouted in anger and misery. Eragon smiled as he realized he was finally free from his brother's grasp. The sound of swooping wings, made him open his eyes in time to see Saphira grab Arya and himself in her front claws, hugging them to her massive body in joy. He had never felt happier then he did at the moment as gravity dragged them down another several feet before Saphira's mighty wings flapped and pulled them out of their freefall and up into the evening sky.

There were so many things he longed to tell the two most important women in his life, but Eragon's body was tired and he fell asleep even before Saphira had pulled up past the mountains' peaks. There would be time for words and revenge later.

**-End-**


End file.
